


His Happiest Day

by glitteringvoid



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Marriage, POV Lucius Malfoy, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: Lucius had almost given up all hope of this day ever coming.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	His Happiest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: Warmth  
> Word count: 311
> 
> Thank you at my amazing beta for helping me with my vague complains about this and making it better! 💙

Watching his son and wife hold each other, trying to keep back tears, Lucius can't help the growing smile across his face. Draco looks good in his suit, not as traditional as Lucius would have liked, but he couldn’t say no when Draco looked so happy and comfortable. 

Today is supposed to be the happiest day of his life, and Lucius is going to make sure that it will be! He and Narcissa will accept only the best for him. 

Straightening his tie one once more and pressing a kiss onto his forehead, Narcissa leaves the room to take her seat. The ceremony is about to begin. 

“How do I look, father?” Draco stands taller, presenting himself from his best side. It hits him again how grown up his son has become. The little boy he used to sing to sleep and who squealed when he picked him up is now an adult. 

“I’m extremely proud of you, Draco.” That’s not what he asked, but it’s what's more important. Draco tears up again, smiling a watery smile. Now Lucius is getting choked up as well, overwhelmed, Draco’s happiness bringing him bliss.

Beckoning him closer, he gently wipes his tears away and offers him his arm. Draco quickly clings to him, fingers digging into his arm and nervousness showing. 

“Are you certain this is what you want?” Lucius has to ask, one last time. 

“I love him, father.” Lucius nods, gives him a reassuring smile and steps through the door. Time to go out and meet the groom. 

Potter looks up immediately, breaking out into a bright smile that almost makes Draco swoon. They are so incredibly in love, so happy — Lucius feared he would never see his son this happy again during those cold months since the war. 

Seeing him now, smiling and radiating with joy, fills him with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> If you liked this fic you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://glitteringvoids.tumblr.com/post/189196966378/his-happiest-day)


End file.
